


Keep Moving Forward [Art]

by Starkurt



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkurt/pseuds/Starkurt
Summary: For the Elsamaren Galpalentine's 2021 Gift Exchange; some 1970's activist Elsamaren for Tamorasky!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Just Gals Being Pals - Galpalentines 2021 Gift Exchange





	Keep Moving Forward [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamorasky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamorasky/gifts).



Happy Valentine's Day! <3

When I hear activism, I think of movement forward: fighting against injustices, standing up for others, giving a voice to a cause or to people who may not have one. It's a stressful existence, and I know it well, but if there's one think I love about it, it's the sense of togetherness and unbroken hope for a better tomorrow. I initially wanted to do something a bit more serious, but instead I wanted to take a break from the noise to highlight a bit of the quieter, optimistic side of that hope. The fight has and will always continue, but there's no shame in being a little excited to be apart of that step forward.

Hopefully I could pull some history points from you with the commitment to the era's aesthetic as well, LOL


End file.
